This research is concerned with the synthesis of N-hydroxyurea derivatives from the antibiotic cycloserine and congeners. A second phase of this program is directed toward the synthesis of peptides of beta-aminoxyalanine from cycloserine derivatives. These compounds may show anticancer activity by virtue of their abilities to eliminate hydroxyurea in vivo.